The Pretender The Next Generation
by After Dark Angel
Summary: none


I wrote this over three years ago, I don't watch the show anymore, but I like parts of this story and thought that I had may as well upload it. What have I got to lose.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM and NBC Productions and used without permission. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended. It is done just for the pure pleasure of writing, so please don't sue.  
  
The Set Up Of the Story! Its 5-7 years in the future from were its currently set. The center has give up interest in Jarod. With the centre not chasing him he set up a family and had a son Jake Kyle Russell. He too had his father's ability. A natural Pretender. Jarod did all he could to try and save him from the center, he even died trying. The centre won. About two years earlier Miss Parker fell pregnant to a mystery man to have a son named Tate Thomas Parker. Mr. Parker upset with Miss Parker's news. Mr. Parker Died two months after his birth. He died, how shall I put this um in the sack. Brigget had her child a girl called Claudia. To Miss Parker's Disgust Lyle took their father's place. With no delay Brigget and Lyle got hitch and as a product of that they had a son Patrick. While all this was going on Syd was fired for a younger and more experienced doctor Grey. Broots remarried and had a little sister for Debbie, Seven.  
  
  
  
The night sky shadowed over Blue Cove. The warm air turning into a cool breeze. The busyness of the day gone, leaving the streets lonely. Two figures begin their walk down the lonely streets. Their chatter broke the silence. There was a joyous pitch in their voices. They nearly reached the corner, when a loud noise sounded behind them. The shorter one looked around, Then turned back to the taller figure. "Did you year something Mum?" "Just you imagination Son" The son turned to look behind him anxiously, he then looked up in the sky as rain began to fall lightly. He then turned back to see a gun pointed at him and his mother. The man with the gun had a mask on so you couldn't see his face. But the harshness in his voice came through clearly. "Okay lady give me all ya' jewelry!" His mother felt for her gun, but saw it locked in the kitchen draw. "Move it!" She began to remove her jewelry. She lent over and gave the jewelry to the man. The thought crossed her mind to take the attacker on. Her son stood back against the wall with his eyes closed whispering words under his breath 'Don't do it, don't let it happen. I can't stop it. I CAN'T STOP IT". His eyes opened and pure anger filled his body as the rain began to fall even heavier. He didn't move though, but watched on as his mother tried to take the man down. The gun fired and his mother fell to the ground. Her son looked on in horror as she fell to the ground. "Mother, oh dear god Mother!" He rushed to her side. Tears formed in his eyes. Her blood covered his hands. He looked back at the shooter. All he could feel was anger, hatred for that man. He got up and began to walk towards the man. "Stay away kid" He kept on walking, and reached out for the gun. Another shot was fired striking him in the arm. He felt no pain, he was too high on adrenaline. With his other hand he formed a fist and used all his power to hit him across his face. All the time tears streamed down his face that was hidden by the rain. The gunman now lay on the ground. His boot drove its self into his chest over and over until he dropped to his knees. He slowly reached over to the gun, and sliding it across the concrete ground he rested it against the gunman's temple. He pulled back the hammer and his finger tightened around the trigger. He could see the flash from the blue and red lights behind him. "Kid drop the gun, just drop the gun" His grip loosened around the trigger as it slowly lowered to the ground. He then slowly raised his hands behind his head and whispered the words "I'm sorry". He looked over at his mother, the calm face of Miss Parker shone in the blue and red lights. She lay still as paramedics surrounded themselves around her. The sirens faded in the night and the street was once more lonely. 2 weeks later her son Tate was having nightmares about what had happened. He found his way down the passage way to the bathroom. His finger flicked on the light. He turned on the tap and washed his face with cold water. He looked back at the mirror and he saw not just his own reflection but that of another man, he was pail in color that off a ghost. He had the appearance of Jarod. "What do you want!" There was no answer "Why must you torment me like this, leave me alone!" Tate turned around and he was gone. He turned back and opened the medicine cabinet. He threw out bottles and containers searching just for one. Right up the back a small orange red jar stood. Tate's hand stanched it away, his fingers thumbed with the lid. He pulled out one of the small white tablets. It rested on his finger. It came down on his tongue, he swallowed the tablet. Soon after his head began to spin, the ground seemed to move. "You let her get hurt you could of stopped it" Tate stumbled to the wall. "No I couldn't do anything, there was nothing I could do" "You didn't try enough" Tate stumbled for the small jar knocking all of its continence on the floor. "I tried as hard as I could. Can't you leave me be" Tate's fist came crashing into the mirror above the sink. Its pieces fell into the sink. He fell to the ground and lent up against the wall as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
And now around 10 years later, Location Blue Cove.  
  
'I thought it would never happen again, I guess I was wrong. I have the same dream over and over again every night without fail. It always starts and finishes the same. It starts of with me playing Baseball with my father, but he has no face. I try to find it, but I have no memories. The mood chances from happy to sad. The empty face of my father changes to Lyles. He's laughing at me. Make him stop I say, it just makes his laugh louder and louder. I begin to run. The field turns into a corridor. I run and run, but the end just gets further and further away. As I run I hear someone crying, the more I run the loader it gets. Then it gets too much I cover my ears and close my eyes. I've changed rooms. In the room there is a young girl crying at the head of a woman. The child looks so innocent. I look to the elevator there no longer is just one hole but two. I look back the girl and lady are gone there is someone else in there place. The ticking of a clock, it's 12 to 12. I look closer at the person. That person is me. I feel so alone. There is no one crying for me. I try to run but I can't, something is stopping me. I don't know what it is. It has a power over me. And the whole time he is watching me, the man I do not know but for some reason I feel close to him. I yell and then I wake up!'  
  
Tate closed his diary. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed his hands through his semi short dark blonde hair. His pale blue eyes were watery. He looked at his watch he was late.  
  
Tate opened his office door and dumped an arm full of folders in the IN box. I don't think it has ever been empty since he started working at the centre. He threw his keys on his desk. He flopped down in his soft leather chair. He spun in his chair and looked out the window. The brightness of the sun made him blink. How he wished he could be out side, then stuck in this god forsaken office. "Were have you been" Tate sank in his chair. It had been the 5th time he had been late this week. "My car broke down" Which was a lie. He spun around in his chair to see Seven standing in his doorway. Un like Debbie, Seven came to work at the Centre. Usually she wouldn't think of even of working here, but they had a deal with her that she couldn't pass on. It was basically; work here or we kill your father. "Oh its only you" "Only me!" "I'm sorry, but you knew what I meant" Seven just nodded and picked up a magic 8 ball that sat on Tate's desk. "What's with this" "Its nothing" Which was another lie. It was very important it was the only thing that linked him to his father, but he fails to tell anyone. "It's so 90's Retro" Tate snacked it out of Sevens hands and put it back on his desk. "Maybe I like retro"  
  
Tae crossed his arms. Sevens eyebrows raised. "Sorry" A hint of sarcasm in he voice. There was a knock on Tate's door. It was Doctor Grey. "I need a word in Privet" Seven knew she wasn't needed. "Ill catch you later babe" "Later" The door closed behind her. Doctor Grey rubbed his chin. "So what is it you wanted" "Its Jake" Jake? What would he have to do with him, he wasn't even on that project. Well he wasn't really assigned to any projects. His job was to check the files for spelling mistakes. The only reason they kept him on the payroll was because of his family relations. "He wants to have a word with you, but no one must know." Since when did they grant Jake's wishes? He's always following theirs, like the rest of us. "Sure, ill drop by your office later." Doctor Grey left. Tate looked at his watch. 'Thursday dam" He was late once again. He raced out of his office, but he stopped when he reached the elevator. The same elevator out of his dream. The image flashed before him. He knew what had happened to his mum so long ago, what she went through. "Were do you think your going" It was Patrick, oh how his voice irritated Tate. Tate entered the elevator. A small circle of light hit him on the side of his face. He looked at the roof he saw two holes. It made him jump back into the corner. Then he realized it was only his imagination. He wondered over all these years why they had never fixed it. Did they keep it there to remind them of what could be? Tate's pondering was cut short. "Your not going any were" There was something about Patrick's eyes, like it wasn't all there, like there was something missing. Sure he looked normal on the out side but inside was he all really there? Tate pushed up his glasses then the close button. "Later Patrick." It was funny so see Patrick run to the door. Usually Tate got more pleasure annoying him, the family, but some thing else was on his mind.  
  
'What if dreams came true, what if you made them true. Why do I have these dreams, I can not answer. I just can't explain it. It just happens. I have the dream and then it comes true. Is it me that make them true? Is it my memories of the past, which repeat? But history never repeats does it. More questions that lead to more answers I don't have. Why does this happen to me. Why am I different? I don't want to be different. Is it that my father is dead and I never knew him, and I feel it's my fault. I was never there for my mother, I could have done something. Except I craw deep into a hole. A hole filled with despair and fear. Fear of what could be, and what never was. More questions. When will I have the answers? WHEN!'  
  
Tate closed the diary that sat in his lap. He placed it on the chair next to him and got out of his car. It was parked out side the Blue Cove Retirement Village, its were his mother had lived for the past eight years, well since the accident that put her in a wheel chair. He wished that he could take back that moment, when he failed her. He visited her every Thursday at 11 o'clock, he felt it his duty, and he felt it was his fault. He saw the accident in his dreams but said nothing. The possibilities if he had of said something was never ending. He locked the car and walked up the steps to the entrance. The white hallways smelt of a hospital. He felt nervous about walking down the corridors. He felt he wasn't good enough, he was never there when she needed him. But she was always there for him. He was her world, her life. Her reason to live. He finally reached her room. She sat alone looking out the window. Tate coughed, she looked around. A smile ran across her face. "Hi mum" Tate sat down on the bed next to her. Her hand touched the side of his face. It was cold but the thought was warm. He smiled and looked to the ground. "You look so much like your father, I see it in your eyes" "Tell me about him" His mother looked away. "Please" She pulled out a cigarette. Tate took it out of her hand. "You shouldn't smoke its bad for you" Instead he put it in his mouth. "Mum, why is it the every time I ask you, you turn away, what is it your trying to hide" "What's one more lie" She spoke in a mer whisper "What" She just wheeled over to the window and looked out. Tate got up and walked to the door. "Bye Mum" It seemed that every visit ended with him asking about his father and his mother looking the other way. He returned to his car. He lent back in the car seat and closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked over to the passenger seat. His face turned a pale white. The ghostly figure of Jarod sat in the seat next to him. Tate reached for his small orange red jar. Jarod's hand went out and covered the jar. The jar was still visible beneath his hand. Tate hesitated, but continued to reach for it. Going right through his hand. The tablets glided down the back of his throat. He again lent back in his chair. "She has the right to know," said the ghostly Jarod. "She wouldn't understand, no one understands" "I understand" Tate glanced over to the figure that occupied the chair next to him. "BULL SHIT! You're not even here" "She must know, before it's too late" "Christ, why are you doing this to me" Tate looked back to him, but he no longer seemed to exist. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel. He rapidly inserted the keys and started the engine. He gave one more look back to the doorway to his mother, his freedom, and drove off. He returned to his dead end job. He took the stairs, he couldn't handle using the elevator due to his dream, and it frightened him. He reached his designated floor. He slowly walked over to Dr. Grey's office. His hand reached for the handle of the door. His hand slipped and he fell towards the door hitting his shoulder against it. "What are you doing?" Seven stood smiling at him. "Why do you constantly creep up on people" "That's my job" Seven lent up against the wall next o the door. Tate looked to the floor. It seemed to fall beneath him, he could feel his lunch coming to surface, but he kept it down. "You don't look so good, you okay?" "I'm fine" Tate's face was covered with sweat. "What are you doing all the way over here?" 'I WAS going to see Dr. Grey, and I still would like to" "Righteo, Ill let you get your head examined" Tate opened the door, looked around and closed it behind him. Dr. Grey sat at his desk; he looked up when Tate entered. Tate couldn't see Jake anywhere. Tate couldn't find the words as he stuttered when he tried to talk. "Um were is he?" "In the other room" Dr. Grey lead Tate into a room like an Interrogation room they have at a police station, It even had a one way mirror. Tate looked in through the window he saw Jake sitting at a table. Dr. Grey pointed to the door, suggesting that Tate enter. Tate opened the door. The brightness of the light hit his eyes, it felt hot. He looked across to the mirror and saw himself. He rested his head agents the mirror, what had he done to deserve this. He turned around and sat down across from Jake. He looked over to the mirror then at Jake. He didn't know what to say. Jake whispered to Tate. "I know what there going to do to me, my father told me" "Your Fathers Dead" After Tate's outburst Jake got up and slammed Tate against the wall, he brought his mouth to his ear and whispered. "They are listening" Tate saw the door open. He singled to them not to come in and that it was all right. "What do you really want?" "You see it too, don't you" Tate closed his eyes, how could he know he never told anyone. How? "I don't know what you mean?" Jake pushed him against the wall again. "I see it too" Tate opened his eyes and looked at Jake. Was he telling the truth, did he really see it too? "See What" "The vision, we are alike" "Were nothing alike" "More then you willing to admit" "No. No it's not true" "We are both prisoners of The Centre, but not for long" "There is a tracking devise hidden somewhere on you. Escape is impossible." "Like a knee jerk reaction you are wrong" Jake let Tate go. "Remember what I said" And Tate did, it wasn't till he was getting ready to go home that it clicked. Jake knew were the devise was in his body, he told him. It was in his knee. Tate ran out of his office and to the Centre Security office. The Security office was full of TVs with surveillance pictures on them. He looked at the one that had Jake's room on it. Something didn't add up. He was in the room sitting at the table not moving. "How long has he been like that" Tate pointed to Jake's picture. "All night" "The tracking devise?" "Its right, there in the corner" "Shit" Tate kicked a filing cabinet. The security guard looked at Tate. "What" "He's fucking out, he got out" "What he's right there" The guard pointed to the picture. "No, he's re run it" "What about the tracking devise?" "He took it out" "He couldn't of he doesn't know were it is" "Look at the picture he's siting in the middle, but look the tracking devise is in the corner" The guard reached for the phone. "Ahh Sir, he's gone"  
  
Tate ran down the corridor to Jake's room, he kicked down the door. The room was empty. "What are you doing here, you not authorized to be here" Tate was ready to hit Patrick. He looked him in the eyes. They both narrowed their eyes, like you see in those old westerns. Who was going to shot first? The tension grew. Final someone broke the silence. "Fuck you Patrick!" "What did you say?" "You heard me" Tate walked past Patrick brushing his shoulder, their eyes meet. Hatred filled both their eyes. "You can't talk to me like that" "You now Patrick I'm bloody well sick of it, You can go to Hell just like you father!" Patrick called after Tate halfway down the hallway. "You'll pay for this" Tate's response, the one finger salutes.  
  
'It felt good to tell Patrick were to go. But it also scares me; I don't know what he is capable of. What he might do, he is an unstable fellow. But to see the look on his face it was worth it. The talk with Jake made me think. I am a prisoner. They own me, they always have. From the day I was born they have owned me. The only escape is death. That's what the dream was telling me the only escape is death. My death. But why? Who knows, Jake knows. I got to find him before they do. I must find the truth. That's what everything is about the truth, but do you really want to know the truth. The truth can hurt it can be just more lies. How do you know what is true and what is not. The whole world works on lies. With every truth there is a lie, and with every lie there is a truth.'  
  
The doorbell rang for the tenth time then they called out. "Tate" Tate quickly close his diary then hid it in his bookshelf. He opened the door. Seven stood in front of him. "Were you been. You haven't been into work" Tate rubbed his head. "I've been busy" "Doing what" Seven looked around the room. It wasn't usual for Tate to have his house in such a mess. "What's going on Tate?" "Nothings going on!" "Then were are you going?" She pointed to a bag on his table. "Jake, there's something I must talk to him about, he's the only one that understands me" "I'm sorry I can't let you do that" Seven pulled a gun out on pointed it at Tate. Tate stood there for a second then he just picked up a shirt and put it over is white T-shirt. He left it unbuttoned. He then put on a leather jacket and picked up his bag. His orange red Jar fell out. "What are you doing?" "If you want to stop me, you'll have to shoot me. I'm heading for the door and the only way you can stop me is by shooting me. So SHOOT ME. You can' t do it, can you" Tate almost reached the door, when seven lowered he gun. She took Tate's hand. "I'm here for you, and don't you forget" Tate hugged Seven and kissed her on her check. He pulled his face back brushing agents he cheek. He looked up into her eyes. They were an enchanting green. He edged towards here. For a moment he was wondering what her lips would taste like. Then they met for a moment, a moment of true passion. Slowly Tate pulled he face away. "I'm sorry. You'll only get hurt. I can't bring that on you, it's about me, only I can do it" Tate left and Seven rested up against the wall. "Shit!" Tate stopped half way down the hallway, he looked back. But continued to walk down the steps to his motorbike. He got on and rode off down the street.  
  
Tate pulled up outside a hospital. The very same hospital Jarod did his first unrecorded pretend in. Tate got of his bike. He couldn't explain what brought him here. He wasn't even sure if Jake was here. It was based on a gut feeling. He walked into the hospital and it immediately reminded him of that rainy night almost ten years ago, he then spotted Jake. He followed him for most of the day. It wasn't until about 6 o'clock till Jake was alone in the storage room. Jake was repackaging the shelves with bandages, when he felt the cold metal of Tate's gun on the back of his neck. "I knew you were coming, but how I don't know" "I read you file, you are like your father, everything. The way you think, you act. It was just logical that you would be here" "Is it really" "Turn around" "Open your mind Tate. Then you will understand" "How" "Close your eyes and let go" "I'm not closing my eyes, you'll run" "Will I?" "For some reason I know your not" "Listen closely to your mind and you can hear it, you can hear my thoughts, feel what I fell, become me" "But why, me. Why not someone else" "Because your like me" "Like you. How" "A Pretender" "No that's impossible" "Is it. Do you know who your father is?" "No, but how. . . ohh. No it can't be. He is, isn't he" Jake nodded. "Your more aware now aren't you. You see it clear now" "Yes I think I am" A gun reflected in the light it raised behind the back of Tate's head and came down hitting him. He lay on the floor uncontious. The bitter sound of Patrick's voice came from behind Jake. "Nice of your friend to lead us to you"  
  
Tate awoke back at the centre with one hand handcuffed to the wall. With the other hand he rubbed the back of his head. Patrick stood at the door. Tate pulled a wire out of the cuff of his pants and used it to pick the lock. He sneaked up behind Patrick and took his gun right from under his nose. Patrick turned around to look right down the barrel of his own gun. "You couldn't shoot me you're to much like your mother. She could never pull the trigger" "Your right. But like my mother people are always underestimating you" Tate grabbed Patrick by his shoulders and pulled him towards him, kneeing him in the groin. "Your better off in pain then dead" And he rammed his head into the wall. Tate looked over to his desk and saw his little orange red jar. He walked over to it. He flipped open the jar. A single tablet lay lonely in the bottom of the Jar. He raised it above his head and it came falling into his mouth. After he swallowed he realized what he had done. He threw the jar against the wall. "What have I done" as he stumbled over to the wall. He then steeped over Patrick and out the door. He walked along the corridor with his gun drawn. He couldn't see that well it was all a blur in front of him. Without evening noticing it he reached the elevator. The hall was empty and dark but the light from the elevator was touting the very edges of the room. He lowered his gun. "It's over Tate" Tate turned, the voice sounded familiar. It was Claudia. You never saw her around the centre. She was like a ghost. Tate turned around to look Claudia in the eye. He got a surprise to see seven standing next to her. "why?" "I didn't have anything. . ." Claudia hushed Seven. Patrick now stood next to his sister. Guns drawn on him. "Let me kill him sis" "Not yet" "Don't do it Tate" Tate turned to his left. Jake stood there alone. "How the hell did he get out" Tate turned back to Seven, confusion filled her eyes. He watched as she threw a small orange red jar on the floor. Tate watched as it rolled over and hit him on the foot. "Why did you do it? "I had no choice, no one was supposed to know" "Well its to late now" " It is too late, it's to late to change the past. Now you live for the future. A better future a future with out me" Jake screamed "No" as Tate pulled out his gun and aimed it at Patrick. Tate felt the cold metal rip through his body. It was like he was being pinched over and over again. He looked down to his chest as the warm liquid began to run over his fingers. The pain began to subside. And he whispered the words "It's really over" as he fell to his knees. His head bounced on the hardness of the floor at twelve to twelve. His dream had become a reality.  
  
Tate's last entry. 'I have to end it, it's the way it has to be, there's no way of changing it. The time is near I can feel it. But I now realize I'm not alone, I never was. I now realize that she has always been there. Through everything. All my life Seven was there, but I failed to notice. I ignored my feelings. She was always there to pick me up when I was down. And through it all she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong. Know I now when my pain walks down a one way street, I look above, and I know I'll always be blest with love. She is one of god's better people, and she doesn't know it. That's why she's special. And I know that she is my only friend. From way back. I will miss her when I'm gone. Which I feel is soon. Sooner then I expected. I will never be able to tell her how I feel. But for some reason I feel she already knows. I hope she will miss me as much as I'll miss her.'  
  
A tear fell onto the middle of the page in Tate's diary.  
  
THE END 


End file.
